Who is The Queen
by poeticlove88
Summary: I would like to thank my good friend Disy's Story The World's Strongest Woman that gave me this idea.Chun Li is tired of Mai's high and mighty attitude, so she decides to put her in her place once and for all
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentelmen Its me none other then poeticlove88. I would like to thank my good friend Disy's Story The World's Strongest Woman that gave me this idea. Now **

**i ****am ****not sure yet if i should let this be just a one shot. For now that's up in the air. But for now lets get on with the story. **

**I don't own either Street Fighters or King Of Fighters.**

**I wish though :)**

A young woman was walking through an alleyway heading to an location that was written to her in a letter of a challenge that was addressed to her. The location was a deserted dojo. The young woman was a brunette standing at 5 foot 5 dressed in her iconic skimpy, skin-baring red outfit. Her outfit suited her perfectly and was so tight wrapped around her body it left little to the imagination.

But what stood out the most aside from her well built and curvaceous legs was her true trademarks which are her bouncing breasts that had captured the imagination of many males around the her obvious skill she was a peerless beauty, she was very well muscled but also very petite and feminine, she had a gorgeous face and two brown beautiful eyes.

The young woman's name was Mai Shiranui.

As she arrived at the letter's location and entered the dojo she noticed just how truely desolate the dojo was. The lights were off, dust was on every piece of furniture and equipment. She heard something behind her and turned around. _"Who's there"_

No reply.

Mai continued down the dojo until she stood in a faint spot of light pouring through a dusty window above her . _"Show yourself! I know someone else is here!"_

She heard a chuckle came from somewhere in the dojo. _"That proves it",_ she thought to herself _"someone else is here with me, but who could it be"_ as if to answer her the lights snapped to life, lighting the entire dojo and revealing no one but her old rival Chun Li.

She herself was known as the world's strongest woman, having won dozens of her obvious skill she was a peerless beauty; with dark-brown hair knotted in two bums that had become an icon alone. Not even mentioning her thunder-thighs which were a fantasy of people from all over the globe.

Besides those thighs she was well muscled but very petite and feminine, she had a gorgeous face and two brown a pair of breasts which alone possibly rival Mai's

Currently she was wearing her iconic blue qipao, metal wrists bands, white boots till her calves and simple leggings.

Her outfit suited her perfectly and was so tight wrapped around her body it left little to the imagination.

Mai found her voice. _"Were you the one w—"_

_"Yes i was the one who sent you the letter."_ Chun Li interrupted.

_"You want to prove who is the best between the two of us huh ?"_ Mai asked confidently.

An awful laugh filled the dojo and Chun Li replied _" that, and something else"_

_"What are you—"_

Before Mai could finish her reply Chun Li growled and ran forward driving her fist in Mai's unguarded stomach

Spitting out saliva and gasping for air and caught unaware of Chun Li's speed. , Mai was sent back a few steps from the force behind the blow

Chun Li smiled wickedly. _" Ah what's wrong, i thought you wanted to prove that you were the best, little Mai "  
><em>

Mai got angry at that last comment_ " i'll show you whose the best" _she screamed out as she brought out her trademark fan and launhed it at Chun Li

_"** Kachou-Sen"** _

Chun Li started gathering intense ki energy in her palms releasing a concussive blast

_**"Kikosho" ( Spirit Energy Blast )**_

Chun Li's attack completely obliterated Mai's fan. But using that as a distraction she used her incredible speed to get behind Chun Li to let loose another strike.

**_"Ryuu-Enbu"_**

Setting the tails of her obi ablaze, Mai whipped them at her foe hoping to scald her, only for Chun Li to jump backwards over her barely being caught by the flames of Mai's technique. It was then only that Chun-Li somersaults forward with one of her legs outstretched, slamming it into the ground as she lands

_**"Hazanshu" ( "Supreme Mountain Kick )**_

Mai leaped out of the way just in time before Chun Li's kick could connect. But before Mai could make a move Chun Li quickly gathered ki into her hands and she shoots a small energy ball at her opponent

**_" Kikoken" ( Spirit Energy Strike )_**

The attack caught Mai in the stomach sending her crashing against the wall. The Chinese woman then rolled forward until she was walking on her hands to Mai. With amazing strength and agility Chun-Li began to spin her legs around and her white boots rapidly.

**_"Spinningu Badokyaku" ( **Spinning Bird Kick** )_**

It hit connected with Mai's chest, arms and chin, knocking her down. Chun-Li hopped back on her feet and rushed closer to Mai before the other woman could get up.

She then pushed Mai back into the wall close by a dummy, she then places her weaken opponent into the wooden arms to keep her up and demonstrated what her amazing thunder-thighs could do. In rapid succession, with blinding speed, Chun-Li's feet lashed out bruising up Mai's body.

**_"Hyakuretsukyaku" ( **Lightning Kick **)_**

After what seemed like many seconds Chun-Li had pounded every bit of strength she had into knocking the other girl senseless. Mai barely conscious made one step before collaspsing on the floor. Chun Li reached down and grabbed Mai giving her three punches to the stomach before giving Mai a punched in the face that sent her to the ground.

Chun Li looked down on her beaten opponent with a smirked _" ah what's wrong, are you done yet"_ She said as she placed the heel of her boot against the womanhood of Mai, pressing down and grinding it slowly. Mai felt sick at the feeling and yet strangely aroused _"what are you doing"_ she screamed trying to push Chun Li's boot away only to recevie a hard stomp on her womanhood _"AAHH" _she screamed out.

Chun Li glared down at the brunette._ "no you little bitch, no talking_ ". Chun Li removed her boot from her pussy only to stomp down on Mai's right breast causing the japanese woman to scream more.

Chun li continued pressing down on the nipple getting a moan of pain and pleasure from the downed woman_. "You liked that didn't you my little bitch"_

Mai felt tears of pain rolling down her face_, "why are you doing this" . _Chun Li sneered down at her and applied more pressure before answering _" why?" "Well because i am so sick of your high and mighty arrogance you little bitch" " you think that just because you have big tits that you're better than everyone"_

Mai felt fear beacause she was at the mercy of one of the most strongest women in the world if not the strongest woman if the fame title that was given to her was any indication._ "What are you going to do to me"_

Chun Li's sneer only got worse _" oh that's an easy answer, i'm going to show you your place, or to be more exact, i'm going to make you my **BITCH**" _She screamed out as she grabs Mai the hair yanking her up and tossing her against the wall only to resume with her Lightning Kick only to further cause harm the brown hair female ninja until the barrage stopped and Mai with her energy completely left her and she fell to her knees before Chun Li

_"Now I suppose while your down there you could pleasure me since your are now mine"_ Mai only spat up at her. _" Go fuck yourself, Like hell I would do that."_

Chun Li only smiled back. "I see." Chun Li then took her panty hose and underwear off revealing her womanhood to Mai, she then grabbed the powerless woman and pushed her into her womanhood as she started to grind into Mai's face harder and harder.

She kept using Mai's face as a way to get off for a good ten minutes before _"Come on, you bitch! Make me cum!"_ Chun Li cried, as she bucked her pelvic into Mai's mouth. _"Lick it! Lick it you bitch!" "AAAAH!_" Then, Chun Li's juices sprayed all over Mai's face .Chu Li's strong Thighs were crushing Mai's head cutting off her air supply. Chun Li had climaxed squeezing harder and harder. Mai had tried to push away with her arms but couldn't it seemed like Chun Li would never stop cumming _"OH YEAH!"_ Chun Li sighed in pleasure.

Mai was barely awake hoping that the pain and humiliation was over, but Chun Li's next words let her know that was far from it. _" Oh no you little whore, we'll not done yet"_

Chun Li said while looking down and then turned the girl over placing Mai's battered stomach on her knee. _"Now time to punish you more."_Chun Li raised her hand smacking Mai's bare ass with her hand the hit could be heard around the dojo, her hand then raised again another slap. "_stop, no more, please!"_ Another slap then another, a red hand print being formed of Mai's ass as tears ran down her bloody face.

Chun Li then placed the girl on her backside, then she grabbed the girls thighs and spread them apart, her hand snuck down the girls body as her hand roamed over her womanhood, as her lips moved to the girls ear. _"Now cum for me whore."_ Her fingers then attacked Mai's womanhood, causing her to moan out.

She then grabbed her breasts with her other hand grabbing the nipple in her fingers and started pinching andpulling them harshly. "ahh please,Not so hard." Mai asked only to have Unohana move faster.

Chun Li bit at Mai's neck _"Stop, I…I give, please stop this,don't do this to me anymore…" _Mai said trying weakly to move away from Chun Li but she was just too sore and tired and aroused to get away. Chun Li keep playing with her longer and longer only to lean her head forward and latched her mouth onto her breast and started sucking on the breast. The combination became to much for Mai and her body ultimately betrayed her and she came by Chun Li's hand.

Chun Li stood up and placed her foot on Mai's head before pushing the girl down. " Are you ready to admit that i am the better fighter, that i am the strongest" Mai barely conscious gave a weak reply " Yes i admit that you are much better than me" she breathed out painfully " please stop, yo've won"Chun Li merely smirked at that_" No i still have more for you, you stay right where you are,i'll be right back" _Chun Li stepped to a corner and came back with a large blue strap-on Mai never noticed the strap-on until it was too late and it penetrated her nether regions

She cried out desperately as Chun Li swung Mai's limp legs onto her own neck and bit down on her nipples while she literally fucked Mai with the dildo more harshness in ways that any man could.

Thrusting the shaped object of pleasure and now torture so violently in and out of the poor Japanese woman Mai felt as if her whole body was exploding.

Her fell formed breasts bounced up and down and all possible angles as Chun Li continued to violently pump Mai's throbbing womanhood. Her long smooth legs wiggled weakly on top of Chun Li's firm shoulders. She kept this up for fifteen minutes

Suddenly Chun Li pulled the dildo out of Mai and let out a sigh of relief thinking that the abuse had ended…however Chun Li simply strapped on another one, a bigger one, with two ends.

Mai cried out as her weak wrists were grabbed by Chun Li and she was hauled up on her lap, directly on top of the massive plastic object.

_"Ahhh...!"_ Mai screamed on top of her longs as her breasts bounced around.

Limply she fell back however Chun Li caught her and held the limp girl in her arms and continued thrusting the dildo in and out the both of them.

Mai continued moaning and crying, her head fallen back and felt Chun Li lick and kiss her breasts.

"You think you can escape from me by passing out, I don't think so" She lift the woman off her and went and got a bucket of ice water and threw all over Mai , snapping her back to the here and now and then lift the weak woman up and slammed her back down on the dildo and forcing the beautiful woman to experience her torture and abuse to the fullest.

Another five minutes later both Chun Li and Mai came screaming, however instead of ending it there Chun Li turned Mai over, on her elbows and knees, the object of pleasure turning along with it.

From behind Chun Li began to fuck Mai harder than ever before, ramming the dildo up so far their nether lips kissed with each thrust.

_"Aaargghh! Stop…please…ahhh!"_ Mai cried on her knees and elbows.

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ Tears were flooding from her eyes as Chun Li began thrusting in and out. _"No! Please stop! It hurts so much! No more!"_ Mai gasped as Chun Li angrily grabbed her hair.

_"No! get used to it, slut! You are my fuck slave! So either get use to it and like it, or you can struggle and suffer!"_ Chun Li kept ramming it in harder and harder, getting whimpering cries from her captive. _"That's right, bitch! Scream! It excites me so much!"_

It was too rough, too much…Chun Li fucked her so hard her breasts where smacked against her own body with each thrust.

_"Stop! Stop!"_ Mai begged, but no one was there to listened to her.

With three final thrusts both Mai and Chun Li cried out and they fell to the ground.

Mai merely lay on the ground, her lower body moving faintly with each weak thrust Chun Li gave until she removed the dildo from Mai's clit . Mai covered in her own cum…she was beaten and done.

From behind Chun Li began to fuck Mai harder than ever before, ramming the dildo up so far their nether lips kissed with each thrust.

_"Aaargghh! Stop…please…ahhh!"_ Mai cried on her knees and elbows.

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ Tears were flooding from her eyes as Chun Li began thrusting in and out. _"No! Please stop! It hurts so much! No more!"_ Mai gasped as Chun Li angrily grabbed her hair.

_"No! get used to it, slut! You are my fuck slave! So either get use to it and like it, or you can struggle and suffer!"_ Chun Li kept ramming it in harder and harder, getting whimpering cries from her captive. _"That's right, bitch! Scream! It excites me so much!"_

It was too rough, too much…Chun Li fucked her so hard her breasts where smacked against her own body with each thrust.

_"Stop! Stop!"_ Mai begged, but no one was there to listened to her.

With three final thrusts both Mai and Chun Li cried out and they fell to the ground.

Mai merely lay on the ground, her lower body moving faintly with each weak thrust Chun Li gave until she removed the dildo from Mai's clit . Mai covered in her own cum…she was beaten and done.

Desperately and in pain Mai brushed over her burning pussy at her end cried softly. _"Enough…enough, you got what you w—w—wanted…now…just leave me alone, please…"_

"Almost my dear little ninja slut, almost done." Chun Li said before a dark shadow fell over Chun Li's eyes and she spread Mai's legs, exposing the girl's womanhood again and then rolled on her own back, spreading her own legs, locking them into Mai's and pressing their dripping womanhoods together in a forced scissor position and began to grind.

Mai moaned again and knocked her head back. _"Ah…no…ahhh!_

_"Beg for me to stop you bitch, i had to put my job on hold for this, do you know how hard it is to be a woman in Interprol and to be a great fighter without some slut being picked over me, no i'm going to prove that **I"M** the best so no, don't you dare rob me of my hate now, bitchi! Just beg, beg for me to stop!"_

_"Oh, please, Chun Li! Stop it…please!"_Mai screamed.

Mai arched her back and cried out but before she could crawl away Chun Li grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer until their breasts met.

While their womanhoods kept kissing Chun Li forced her tongue into Mai's mouth and explored her 's mouth for a luxurious ten minutes.

Then finally, they both screamed their lungs out and came at the precise same time, their sweet spot splashing against each other and after grinding and crying for at least another minute they both fell silent. Chun Li removed herself from Mai' legs and proceeded to put her leggings and panties back on when the faint noise of a helicopter filled the dojo. She hoisted the unconscious ninja woman on her shoulders. Chun Li then brought Mai to the roof and they entered the helicopter.

Several hours later.

_"Wake up! Wake up you slut!"_ Chun Li's voice shouted.

Mai felt water hit her face and her eyes snapped open looking around find that she was in a dim room, with many candles lit all throughout it. The smell of scented candles filled the air, But when she tried to move, she couldn't her arms, wrists, legs and ankles were bounded together by thick rope. And she also found out she as in fact, laying on a bed. Then standing in front of her Was Chun Li, wearing red high-heels, black thong, black bra, black lipstick, and carrying a black leather whip.

She then looked at herself, her clothes were still torn and…and. _"Why am I tied up?"_

_"Because that's what I wanted, we're going to have awhole lot of fun, Mai. For a very long time, well at least i will"_

The only thing the Mai could whisper was. _"Oh No"_

Hearing the whisper brought a giggle came from the Intepol agent _" OH Yes",_ and that was all that came because then Mai's cries erupted again as the abuse began all over again.


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
